Alice Human Sacrafice
by Radioactiveboy
Summary: Based on the Japanese song Alice Human Sacrafice. What happens when four Alice's meet the beauty and horror of wonderland? Rated T for death.
1. The first Alice

The First Alice...

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
>Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland<br>Slicing down everything in her way...  
><em> 

Meiko looked out from her window. She saw red. Red roses to be exact, she lived with her mother who was a garderner and just adored anything red.

Meiko turned to her mirror, her brown hair lightly covering her eyes. She looked at herself. Her red dress flowed down to her white socks while her white apron was kept to keep the dress clean.

"I might as well go outside..." Meiko said to herself before opening the door to her room when suddenly something caught her eye. An envelope somehow stuck to the front door with her name on it was there.

"Thats strange..." Meiko said reaching out to it. She grasped it in her hand and opened it. There was no letter only a card. The Ace of Spades.

Suddenly the card flew from her hand and litteraly dug itself into the door. A blood red Spade appered on the door. "This is impossible!" Meiko exclaimed.

_"Open me Meiko you know you want to..." _A voice echoed through her head. Without thinking Meiko opened the door. She was flooded in a red light...


	2. The mark of the Spade

Meiko opened her eyes.

"Are you ok?" A voice asked.

Meiko turned her head to see a person. A young boy to be exact. He seemed maybe about eight years of age and had dark brown hair covering his eyes. All Meiko could see was his mouth and his pale skin. the strange thing about the boy was that he was wearing pajamas.

"Oh Alice you really should be stronger then that but oh well beggers can't be choosers" The boy giggled.

"Alice?" Meiko blinked. "Thats not my name my name is Meiko."

The boy grinned and shook his head."Your name might be Meiko but your Alice!"

Meiko sighed but stood up. "And what is your name?"

"Yume" The boy replied.

"Ok Yume just where am I?" Meiko asked looking around. There was nothing upon nothing around her except trees.

"Your in your Wonderland" Yume replied with a sort of devious grin.

"Wonderland?" Meiko blinked.

"Thats right Alice!" Yume smiled "But you must have control we don't want anything to happen do we?"

"Happen?" Meiko raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry just remember it is YOUR Wonderland think of it as a dream!" Yume smiled. Suddenly Yume ran off into the forest.

"Yume wait I don't understand!" Meiko called running after him but tripped on something. Meiko turned her head to see what she had tripped her foot was a shiningg silver sword. Slowly Meiko picked it up.

The handle fit perfectly into her hand like it was meant for her. The blade was a shining silver except for one red insignia on it. It was a red Spade.

"Hey you!" A voice called behind.

Meiko quickly turned around to see who was talking to her. A tall man dressed in rags was behind her.

"Give me your money!" The man hissed.

"I-I-I don't have any!" Meiko said.

"Then die!" They man screamed running at her with fists.

"NO!" Meiko screamed. Suddenly on instinct she held the sword and closed her eyes. She heard a crunch a scream then silence. Meiko opened her eyes.

There was the man. Dead. She could see where the sword had killed the man blood dripping down onto the grass making it red.

Meiko knew she should of felt remorse and horror but she didn't. She felt... prideful. she felt like she could do anything in the world! but soon the feeling went away.

"That feeling... I need more..." Meiko said to herself. "...Yume said it was MY Wonderland..." an evil grin spread across the girls face as a red spade mark appered on her hand.

"This isn't what I expected at all..." Yume frowned by a nearby bush.


	3. GoodBye Alice

_...This new ALICE deep in the woods  
>Was trapped as a wanted fugitive<br>If it weren't for the red path that she made  
>No one would think that she even existed.<em>

"No please don't!" A woman cried. She was pushed against a wall. The figure above her smiled evily' their eyes hidden from there brown hair.

"I'm afraid I must" The voice said with a mocking tone. They raised there sword and dropped it down on the woman. Silence.

Alice looked around her. Dead. Men, woman, children, animals. All dead.

She brushed the brown hair from her eyes. She smoothened the apron on her red dress and started walking away from the village. she had already left her mark.

Blood dripped from her sword making a path of read follow her wherever she had gone. Her 'Mark' as she called it.

"The next village is through the woods, at least thats what that old man told me" Alice said to herself. The old fool had told her anything to survive. Of course he still died.

Alice faced the woods that lead from the south gate of the village. "Just another trail." She said walking into the woods.

Alice silently walked through the dark forest. She had noticed a few signs around her. they all told her to go different directions for the same place. Alice chose the sign on the left.

Again more signs surronded her saying to go to the same place. Alice now a bit worried picked another path.

This cycle had gone on for about three hours time, Alice knew she hadn't gone in circles for she never had seen her red path.

Finally in the deepest part of the forest Alice had come to a dead end, she had heard crying.

Alice turned to see a little boy in pajamas crying on the ground.

"Simple" Alice smirked. She ran up to the boy and grabbed his shoulder raising her sword. The boy turned around.

"Yume!" Alice said in suprise still having her sword raised.

"Your a bad Alice" Yume hissed shhoving her on her back "You were a Mistake!" suddenly a trip wire was snapped when Alice tried to get up.

A cage fell over her. "What is this?"

"That is your new home Alice now you can't hurt anyone anymore!" Yume smiled. "But of course now your not Alice."

"What?"

"You don't deserve to be Alice." Yume said."But here's a present for you."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gift wrapped box. He tossed it to her.

Alice hesitantly unwrapped the present. It was a toy version of her.

"Pull the cord."

Alice pulled the cord on the back of the toy.

"**The first ALICE was a gallant red one  
>Wielding a sword in a hand in the wonderland<br>Slicing down everything in her way  
>She was followed by a bloody red path.<br>This new ALICE deep in the woods  
>Was trapped as a wanted fugitive<br>If it weren't for the red path that she made  
>No one would think that she even existed<strong>." The toy sang.

"What is this?"

"It's your song I made it myself!" Yume grinned.

the song replayed itself.

"M-M-Make it stop!"

"I can't Alice it is YOUR Wonderland right? You make it stop."

Alice hit the toy tried to slice it with her sword. Nothing worked.

The song replayed and replayed.

"_**MAKE IT STOP!**_"

"I'm sorry but I need to find a new Alice. Good bye Meiko" Yume waved before dissapering into thin air.

"_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**_"

_"The first Alice was too brave to violent...I need someone softer more fragile...perhaps a musician..."_


	4. The second Alice

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
>He sang to the world in the wonderland<br>Filling regions with so many false created notes  
>That were of a crazy blue world...<em>

"Loser!" A voice called. In a city a boy was pushed into a dumpster. His dyed blue hair now in a mess. "Learn to be a man!" One of the boys who had bullied him laughed. They ran off.

The blue haired boy sighed "Another day of staying after school for choir another day of them bullying me..."

The boy slowly climbed from the dumpster and walked out of the alley.

"I'm home!" The boy called entering his house.

"Hi Kaito." The boys mother said coming from upstairs. "I have to work late again will you be ok being home alone?"

"Yes mom" Kaito nodded _'She asks me like there's actually a second option...'_

"Ok sweety I love you" Kaitos mother said kissing his forehead before exiting through the front door.

Kaito sighed once again and climbed the stairs to his room. He closed his door and pulled out a pair of Headphones. He began listening to his music while playing on his computer.

_"Do you hate them bullying you?" _A voice seemed to dance into Kaitos ears.

"Whos there?" Kaito asked spinning around in his chair.

_"Like I said do you hate them bullying you?" _

Kaito still scared slowly nodded.

_"Do you enjoy singing?"_

The mention of singing suddenly sparked Kaitos interests, singing was the only time he was brave. "Yes I very much enjoy singing"

_"Would you like to show many people your talent in a place yor bullies can't get you?"_

Kaito nodded quickly.

_"Then look on your desk..."_

Kaito turned back around to see a blue Ace of Diamonds on his keyboard. Slowly he picked it up. suddenly it flew out of his hands and absorbed itself into the computer screen.

Kaito slowly reached out to the screen. His finger barley grazed it before a bright blue light showered Kaito.

Authors Note: If your wondering how we've gone from the first Alice to the second Alice in two completly different time periods this is the reason. Wonderland really has no time since it's a dream world so they can take anyone they like to wonderland past, present, or future. I hope that clears things up.


	5. Crimson red

_...This new ALICE was that of a rose_  
><em>He was shot and killed by a mad man<em>  
><em>It left a flower blooming sadly red<em>  
><em>The one who was loved was now forgotten<em>

Alice walked through the city, his blue scarf blowing in the slight breeze a blue rose pinned to his coat. He looked around himself, buildings and houses and skyscrapers with his face everywhere.

"That kid Yume did say I would be famous." He smirked. He had ditched that kid as soon as he got his first concert.

"There he is!" A voice cried. Alice turned around to see a group of teenagers his age there all squealing and exclaiming in joy. _Idiots _Alice smirked in his mind.

"Mr. Alice where are you off to?" A girl asked him excitedly. "I'm off to go help a few troubled kids with there life and make them see true happiness" Alice smiled plastering a fake smile on his face. _That couldn't be further from the truth _Alice smirked in his mind _I'm off to live in my condo while watching all you mindless idiots praise me._

"Please sing something!" A boy said.

"...S-Sure." Alice replied slowly, he needed to keep a certian level of honesty to these people so they don't get suspicous. He slowly sang a song of love and trust and always telling the truth between each other.

The people soaked it up and cheered for him. All except one.

"Liar." The figure said in a gruff voice. The figure was tall and big he wore a black hoodie which covered his eyes.

"Who are you to be calling me a liar?" Alice asked the figure.

The figure was silent for a moment then started to chuckle. Then the chuckle became a giggle, then the giggle became a laugh a crazy laugh. The figure pushed off his hood and Alice gasped.

"Mako?"

Mako had been the popstar before Alice. When Alice became the most popular Mako had gone into a mental breakdown and was sent to a pshyciatric was where he was supposed to be now.

"I-I-It's Mako! he's retured!" A girl cheered. All at once the people had gone from Alice to Mako.

"Hey i'm over here!" Alice waved. They paid him no attention. "You love me!" Once again no response.

All of a sudden Alice had seen what he knew would come next. All the pictures, posters, and videos of him in the city had turned to ones of Mako. He had been forgotten, like a child outgrowing a toy.

"Pay attention to me! notice me!" Alice cried. Suddenly he got an idea. He pulled the gun he kept inside his coat to his head.

"This will make me noticed."

Alice fell to the ground. Blood poured from his wound to his blue rose dying it scarlet.

"Oh Kaito" Yume sighed. He had been watching from the corner after everyone left.

"You were so shy at first then people loved you and you became desperate for attention so you lied and became what you most despised. A bully. You're no longer Alice but I hope you enjoy hell because that's where you chose to go."

Yume sighed and weaved away this wonderland and creating a fresh empty one.

_"This Alice was to desperate for attnetion and love I need someone in the middle...not to brave not to needy...an older girl might be good..."_


	6. The third alice

_The third ALICE was a little green one_  
><em>Very cute and dear in the wonderland<em>  
><em>She charmed people to her every beck and call<em>  
><em>She had made a strange green country...<em>

"Mummy look at me!" A little girl laughed. From the top of the steps in an English home a little girl with long sea foam green pigtails stood. She had a spring green dress on with a sparkling, silver, tiara on her small head.

"Mummy watch me!" The little girl walked down the steps of her home in a graceful manner before stepping on the floor and bowing in a royal manner. She turned to her mother to see that she had not looked away from her work.

"Mummy!" The little girl frowned.

The woman sitting at the desk groaned and turned to her daughter. "Miku I'm busy must. Must, you keep distracting me?"

Miku frowned "Mummy…"

"No more Miku goplay in your room."

"But, Mumm-"

"Now Miku! **UPSTAIRS!**"

Miku turned and ran back up the old wooden stairs with tears in her eyes. Running into her room and slamming the door behind her she fell into her bed as she cried into her pillow.

"Do you want to be a queen?" A strange voice asked.

Looking up Miku turned her head around a few times to try and find where the voice had come from.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend. Now back to the subject would you like to be queen?"

"I-I-I'm not sure…"

"You would always have people looking at you, caring for you, no one would ever ignore you. You could tell people what to do."

Miku's eyes widened at the thought of having power instead of her mother, teachers, or older children.

"All you must do is come to wonderland."

"B-But how do I get there?" She asked.

"By a simple card."

Suddenly from nowhere a playing card fluttered onto the girl. Miku took the card into her hand to look at it. It was a green ace of clubs.

The little girl closed her eyes and placed the card over her heart. Slowly the girl was covered in the blankets of her bed. Suddenly the sheets flattened. Miku was no longer in this world.

(SO sorry I haven't updated in forever…. REALLY sorry ^_^ hope you enjoy and remember Read and Review!)


End file.
